I hate you then i love you
by MaggiesWorld
Summary: hermione and severus have just gotten into a stupid argument and are ready to leave each other however there love just won't die i do not own any of the characters or the song.


I'd like to run away from you

But if I were to leave you I would die.

I'd like to break the chains you put around me,

And yet I'll never try.

Hermione indignantly slammed the bedroom door shut on her husband, Severus. They had ,yet, another fight. This time is was about how to properly decorate a Christmas tree. Severus had only wanted to use lights and no ornaments while Hermione had pulled out 5 boxes filled with ornaments. They would be hosting the years biggest Christmas party and Severus wanted their tree to be distinguished and stylish while Hermione wanted a homey and warm Christmas atmosphere. Hermione gracefully fell onto the bed they had shared for the past 6 years. She wept onto his pillow, his scent filling her nostrils. She flung the pillow across the room. She wanted out… She was tired of all the drama and all the tears she had shed over their petty fights. Hermione bent down on the floor and reached under the bed. She felt around blindly until she found the object she had been searching for. She pulled up the large worn leathered luggage and placed it on the bed. She went to the wardrobe, flung open the large oak doors. Ready to pull out her robes she saw all of Severus's robes hanging neatly. Several of his black teaching robes and his elegant robes hung there and his scent flew from the fabric and into her nose. The smell over powered her and she realized how crazy she was acting. She let go of one of the robes she was readying to pull out. She shut the wardrobe and walked to the door of their bedroom. She pressed her cheek against the cold wood of the door. Her hand was grasping the silver knob. Controlling herself and wiping any last evidence of sadness from her face she opened the door to apologize to Severus…

No matter what you do you drive me crazy,

I'd rather be alone.

But then I know my life would be so empty,

As soon as you were gone.

Impossible to live with you,

But I could never live without you.

As she slammed the door to their bedroom shut Severus just watched. That would be the last time she slammed a door on him, Severus decided. He had had enough of their fights. He wondered if they were even worth all the trouble. Of course, they had been exceedingly happy over the passed 6 years but whenever they had fights they were so great that he simply forgot the happiness. Severus left their quarters to reflect at the black lake. As Severus walked through the abandoned all, it was quite late, he remembered. He walked by the broom closet where they had first kissed. They had been on nightly patrols of the school. She was Headgirl and he was her mentor for the year. It was during the summer before her seventh year that he had found her to be a woman and no longer a girl. The fact that he became her mentor only brought them closer and he quickly fell in love with her. He smiled at the memory of their first kiss. She hadn't been expecting it. She was rambling on about some potion they would be working on together. His, mind was filled with music of her voice the scent of her hair floating up to him the way she used her hands as she talked the way her feet softly padded against the stone floors the way her hair shined like that of angels from the candlelight he was enchanted by every facet of Hermione Granger. They were approaching a broom closet. Conveniently the doors were open. Severus grabbed her and shoved her into the entrance against the back of the closet and ravaged her mouth. She was slow to respond, but she did respond. Severus continued through the halls. They were all decorated, rather gaudily, for Christmas. Only reminding him further of their stupid fight. But then thoughts of their first Christmas came to his mind. The war had just ended. Many were wounded and in either in the Infirmary or in St. Mungos. Hermione was one of the unlucky ones residing at Mungos. Potter and Weasley were occupying the Hogwarts infirmary. Hermione had suffered from rather horrible Crucio aftereffects. She had been cursed by The Dark Lord himself, thus intensifying the effects. Hermione had no family to speak of for they had all been killed in Death Eater raid in London. However she was not alone at Mungos. Severus was at her side the whole time. She didn't wake up until Christmas Night. When she opened Severus was hunched over in his chair his head resting on the hospital bed. He was asleep. Severus felt her move and abruptly awoke to find her smiling at him. She silently whispered "we won." It was more of a statement than a question. Severus only nodded he stood up and kissed her chastely on the lips. "Merry Christmas, Hermione." She looked up at him and smiled. He sat back down in the chair and took hold of her dainty hand. She tightened her grip on his hand and fell back into sleep. Severus had finally made his way to the lake. He stared at its dark waters. This wasn't the place to go and fume he realized after getting there. He looked over to a rather large stone that rested on the outer banks of the lake. He remembered one night he had been searching everywhere for his Hermione. Finally deciding to venture outside he found her on the large stone gazing dreamily over the lake. He snuck up behind her and encircled her in his arms and robes. He whispered into her ear "I've been looking for you everywhere… I wanted to tell you something." She simply whispered back "o." "Hermione I love you." Severus said and kissed her on the neck. She turned in his arms and sat on the stone facing him. "I love you too, Severus." He smiled, they kissed. They hugged, he crushed her into his chest, he buried his face into her hair. It was one of the most blissful nights of his life. They simply stayed by the lake in each other's embrace. Just enjoying the feeling of loving and being loved in return. Severus turned back to the castle he was a fool. Why had he left their rooms why had the thought of leaving his Hermione even enterd his mind. He loved the women so much. Words would never express his love for her. He raced back to their quarters. Reaching the tapestry door he whispered the password and entered their rooms to find Hermione…

For whatever you do

I never, never want to be in love

With anyone but you.

On finding that Severus was no longer occupying their living spaces Hermione fell to her knees. He wasn't there. She knew he had left he had left for good this time. Even though their fight had been perhaps the stupidest of them all she had knew she had pushed him to far. The insults that they had thrown at each other were ringing in her ears. She heard the insults the slamming of doors the breaking of glass she heard every shout every cry they had ever made et each other. All of their arguments were smothering. Hermione clutched at her chest. She could feel her heart aching. She cried for the loss of love. While her right hand clutched at her heart her head was buried in her left hand. Hermione was scared. Scared that she would never again know happiness. She felt her world around her shatter. She wished she could find him and apologize. But she knew he would never forgive her. If he wasn't here now he would be gone for good. Never had he left after a fight. Every time he would be waiting at the door. He would wait ,for hours if need be, at the bedroom door. Patiently waiting for her to either continue the fight, apologize, cry into his arms, or ask for an apology. She couldn't count all of their fights on her two hand and two feet put together but she remembered every single one of them and they had never ended like this. This was different. This was un-chartered and it scared Hermione.

You make me sad

You make me strong

You make me mad

You make me long for you

You make me live

You make me die

You make me laugh

You make me cry for you

Severus saw his Hermione helpless on the ground of their home. His heart shattered at the pitiful scene. His heart broke when he realized he was the cause of such pain. He rushed to her side and encompassed her tiny form in his strong arms. She quickly turned to face him. Her tear stained face brought tears to his eyes. He buried his face in her hair to hide his pain. He never wanted her to see him weak. He always wanted to be her strong protector. Ever since his failure at the final battle he had vowed that he would always be her protector. Severus revealed himself to be on the side of the light when he had tried to shield unforgivable from hitting Hermione. In his pursuit of shielding Hermione he was hit by a strong stupefy from Lucius Malfoy. Leaving him completely helpless. He was in a position where he could see Hermione perfectly. He saw every curse thrown at her. He could see every flash of pain in her eyes and here every tortured scream she cried. He was rendered helpless that night. He promised himself that that would never happen again. But once again he saw the pain in her eyes. The pain he promised he would never have to see again had been staring right at him. That look that had haunted him for years had once again surfaced. Severus whisperd "I'm sorry" to hs Hermione over and over. They remained in the beautifully heartbreaking position on the floor for nearly three hours. Her tears had driend she simply didn't want to move for fear that his return had all been a dream.

I hate you

Then I love you

Then I love you

Then I hate you

Then I love you more

For whatever you do

I never, never, never

Want to be in love with anyone but you

You treat me wrong

You treat me right

You let me be

You make me fight with you / I could never live without you

You make me high

You bring me down

You set me free

You hold me bound to you

I hate you

Then I love you

Then I love you

Then I hate you

Then I love you more / I love you more

For whatever you do / For whatever you do

I never, never, never

Want to be in love with anyone but you

I never, never, never

I never, never, never

I never, never, never

Want to be in love with anyone but you

But you

Hermione, eyes finally dried, looked up into her husband's face. She bestowed a sweet kiss on his lips. She whispered " Never leave me." "Never" he responded squeezing her closer to him. " I love you so, Severus." Hermione mumbled into his chest. " I have never and will never love like I love you my Hermione." he said to her pulling her away from his body so he could gaze into her eyes. He saw a warm loving glow in them and knew that all was forgiven and that she truly did love him.

The end.


End file.
